


Parenting is hard

by niel4ong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Eldest son!Park Woojin, Family Fluff, Freeform, High School Student Park Woojin, Implied 2Parks relationship, M/M, Married Ongniel, Mentioned Park Jihoon, Middle School Student Lee Daehwi, Orphan Lee Daehwi, Orphan Park Woojin, Parent Ongniel, Second son!Lee Daehwi, Uncle!Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Seongwoo was pouring himself another cup of coffee to accompany him finishing his proposal for the new project when their eldest son entered the dark house, still wearing his school uniform at around… Seongwoo stopped in his track to check on the wall clock, twenty past ten, the clock said. Judging by the way Woojin walked stealthily he must be thinking his late arrival would be gone unnoticed by either Seongwoo or Daniel.





	Parenting is hard

**Author's Note:**

> Because I want parent!ongniel and kids!woojin&Daehwi. Thus this happened.  
> Writing it in one sit, unbeta'd, and Idk, probably shitty?  
> But I enjoyed writing this and got myself some warm feeling inside during the process.
> 
> Seongwoo is around 45, and Daniel is 44.  
> Woojin is in high school, and daehwi is in middle school.

Seongwoo was pouring himself another cup of coffee to accompany him finishing his proposal for the new project when their eldest son entered the dark house, still wearing his school uniform at around… Seongwoo stopped in his track to check on the wall clock, twenty past ten, the clock said. Judging by the way Woojin walked stealthily he must be thinking his late arrival would be gone unnoticed by either Seongwoo or Daniel. The kid was too focused in heading to his room secretly that he missed Seongwoo’s presence in the slightly dark kitchen.

  
“You passed your curfew, kid,” Seongwoo said, and his eldest son froze in his current position, slowly turning his head towards the voice welcoming him. Seongwoo then turned the light on.

“I’m home, Dad,” he flashed his Dad the brightest smile he could pull off. 

“You’d better have a good explanation as to why you’re an hour and twenty minutes late.”

If there was something Seongwoo precise of, that was money and time. Sometimes he himself hated it.

“Uh-school work?” Woojin offered, mentally smacked his own head for being uncertain. 

It was a blatant lie, coming out of a seventeen years old teenager’s mouth, his son, who he knew was so bad at lying. 

But the kid had never once passed his curfew and Seongwoo thought it wouldn’t hurt to let this one slide. The kid came back home alive and well. 

“Did you finish it?” he asked instead.

“Eh? Ah-yeah, kinda.” 

Seongwoo had to admit that the confused look on his son’s face was quite amusing. 

“Good. Just make sure you come home before nine. I’ll tell your father next time you break the curfew.”

“Al-alright, I’m sorry, Dad.”

“Have you eaten?” Woojin shook his head at the question. Seongwoo turned around and got back to the kitchen, “I’ll reheat your dinner. Go take a shower first and eat.”

* * *

The next time Seongwoo found Woojin broke his curfew for the second time that month, was when he happened to finish his job early and managed to reach home before dinner time. 

It was almost nine and he had been waiting for Woojin to be home. 

He sat on the couch with his second son, Daehwi, watching the middle schooler’s favorite gag show, when Woojin made appearance in the living room. Seongwoo had taken care of these two kids he and Daniel took in from the orphanage years ago, long enough to notice the exchanged look between his two sons meant something.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, showing his disapproval of the eldest’s behavior. 

“I made myself clear the last time you broke your curfew that I would let your father know about his son’s misbehavior,” Seongwoo said, didn’t bother to seek for the reason. The last time was a lie and Seongwoo was pretty sure it would be pretty much the same now.

“Sorry, Dad. I-I…” Seongwoo would bet all of his fortune he saw Woojin averted his gaze towards his brother.

“Don’t seek help from your brother. Daehwi, go to your room.”

“Ok, Dad!” Daehwi hurriedly answered, a little bit too cheerful for Woojin’s liking apparently. 

Once Daehwi’s room door was shut, Seongwoo started his lecture about the importance of the curfew they had set for both Woojin and Daehwi. He didn’t like to repeat himself and he was sure that both of his sons had had enough of his rants regarding their curfew, he even started to hate the thought of his sons loved him less than Daniel. But this had to be done, and Daniel was busy and to disturb him was the least thing he wanted to do. He was worried about their sons’ well-being that he was considering to quit his current job, to make sure that the kids whom trusted in their hands would be well-brought adults. 

But then he saw the tiredness on Woojin’s face that he stopped rambling about how high crime rate towards students nowadays and he sighed in defeat. 

“I’m sorry. You must be hungry,” Seongwoo said in the end, squeezing the eldest son’s shoulder. 

“I’ll try not to come home late again, Dad,” Woojin promised, and Seongwoo smiled at that, feeling the sincerity in the young man’s words. 

“Thanks, big man. You know I’m just worried about you, right?”

Woojin nodded in understanding. 

“Cool. Now hurry and go shower. I’ll prepare something.”

* * *

Since that night, Woojin did keep his promise not to break his curfew again. And Seongwoo was relieved. 

It was Sunday morning and Seongwoo thought of having a family outing today since Daniel finally had a real day off. He was planning on taking the kids somewhere a little far from the city, he would drive and Daniel could get some rest next to him. Work had been taking most of Daniel’s time lately. 

“We’re taking the kids outside, remember? Gotta wake up, Niel-ah,” he tried to reason.

But Daniel was just mumbling something incoherent and pulling Seongwoo closer to him. 

“What did you say?” Seongwoo asked.

“Let’s just stay like this forever, ‘m tired and miss you so much.”

“It didn’t sound like that the first time you were saying it though?”

Daniel chuckled lightly against Seongwoo’s neck and it was ticklish. 

“Come on, Daehwi’s been complaining that we both are too busy lately,” Seongwoo informed him. 

“Sorry, Hwi-yah…”

“Tell the kid yourself,” Seongwoo said. “You can show how sorry you are by letting me go and getting ready for a drive, hm?”

Instead of listening to Seongwoo, Daniel tightening his embrace and silently demanding Seongwoo for an extended cuddle time by throwing his long limbs all over Seongwoo’s body. Seongwoo would be lying if he didn’t love it when Daniel’s being like this. 

Despite the fact that they were already doing this since their college days that was twenty years ago. And even now that they were married with two adopted sons which was their best decision they had ever made. Seongwoo was grateful that nothing had changed.

“Seems like I have to think of plan B for today, huh?”

“Sounds great.”

“But I still have to wake up to prepare breakfast for the kids though?”

Daniel groaned and reluctantly untangled himself from Seongwoo and he had to admit that he hated the feeling when Daniel’s warmth left him. He turned his body around to plant a kiss on Daniel’s cheek, and heading out after promising he’d come back soon.

When Seongwoo got out of the room, the house was still quiet and empty. The kids probably were still asleep, it was still six in the morning after all, so he decided to make a simple breakfast which was tuna sandwiches and sunny-side eggs. In the process Seongwoo thought about today’s plan since Daniel insisted on having a couple quality time in the morning (no, he wasn’t grinning at the thought, not the slightest!), they wouldn’t have enough time to drive too far. Maybe they could bring the kids for lunch and movie after. Daehwi had talked about the minion movie thing since last week. 

Once he finished preparing breakfast for the whole family members, Seongwoo took his and Daniel’s portion and arranged them on the tray while he put the rest on another. He brought the other tray towards the kids’ room and found Daehwi on the bed, playing with his smartphone. 

“Morning, sunshine!” Seongwoo greeted and Daehwi returned the greeting with a wide smile, probably because of the tuna sandwiches he brought with him. 

“I’m hungry!” he exclaimed as he sat up to receive the tray from Seongwoo, and started to munch his sandwich without further delay. 

Seongwoo though, noticed that Woojin’s bed was empty and being made already. 

“Where’s your brother?” he asked, curious. Daehwi looked at Woojin’s bed, following his dad’s eyes. 

He shrugged, “Maybe dance practice?”

Seongwoo hummed and nodded. “Well then,” Seongwoo paused. “We thought of taking you out for lunch and movie. It’s been a while right?”

Daehwi’s eyes sparked and widened in surprise, “Dad’s not working today?”

“Look who’s taking the day off to spend a day with us,” Seongwoo singsong, and earned a knowing look from his second son who playfully wriggled his eyebrows. “Just let your dad sleep a little more and then we can go out, ok?”

Seongwoo was happy to see how excited Daehwi. He told the kid to finish his breakfast and headed back to the kitchen to grab the tray he had prepared for himself and Daniel. 

* * *

They left the house at around eleven (Seongwoo literally had to drag Daniel out of bed). Seongwoo was on the driver’s seat with Daniel occupied the seat next to him. Daehwi on the backseat, currently telling funny stories about some events at school to Daniel who laughed heartily here and there. The chattering on the car was lively and that enough to make Seongwoo feel so content with his life. 

Although it wasn’t last long.

Seongwoo decided to drop by at Woojin’s dance practice studio. And he was 100% sure that Daehwi had a panicked look on his face the moment Seongwoo announced he’d pick his older brother first. Woojin had practiced since morning so it’s about time for him to take a break from practice, and it would be great if he could join them. 

Daehwi had been trying to make up some excuses so that they’d head straight to the restaurant, from saying he was hungry to death and maybe there would be a dance competition next week that Woojin participate in. 

The light was red and Seongwoo looked at the backseat where Daehwi was sitting, “Daehwi-yah,” Seongwoo didn’t mean to snap at the poor kid but he had been wondering for few weeks now that there was something going on that he didn’t know about in his house, and he wasn’t pleased.

“You scared the kid, baby, what’s wrong?” Daniel tried to lessen the heavy mood in the car, placing his arm around the older’s shoulder, gently massaging the stiffened muscle there. 

“I don’t want to make you worry but it’s been bothering me for a while that Woojin keeps breaking his curfew lately saying it’s for school work but I know it’s not—and I’m sure Daehwi knows whatever it is going on with his brother.”

Daniel glanced at Daehwi, the kid was looking down on his laps, the smile on his face few minutes ago disappeared and he was nearing to cry. 

“Hey,” Daniel called the kid softly, “Hey, _sweetheart._ ”

At the pet name, Daehwi finally looked up and met eyes with Daniel’s soft ones (trying his best to avoid Seongwoo’s gaze in the process). 

“Your Dad just worried about your brother, ok? If you know anything, you could always tell us?” Daniel tried to encourage the kid to spill the truth but he just kept his lips tight. 

And the light turned green. Seongwoo started to drive again.

“Let’s see if your brother is really in the studio,” he said, a hidden final warning for Daehwi to come out clean. But he knew already that both of his sons were stubborn and stone-headed. 

Seongwoo wasn’t surprised when they didn’t find Woojin at the studio. 

But then the plan for a family quality time turned into a mess. Seongwoo was furious that Daniel had to take over the driver’s seat from Seongwoo. 

When they reached home, Daniel told Daehwi to get back to his room and he escorted Seongwoo to their room. He sat on the edge of their bed, and let Seongwoo ranted out, all his concerns and worry regarding their eldest son as he walked back and forth. 

“Hey, come here,” Daniel asked the older gently. 

Seongwoo sighed and allowed Daniel to hold his trembling hands, maybe from lashing out his anger. Daniel gently circled his thumb, caressing the back of his palm and he let the comfort taking over his emotions. 

“I’m sorry I was too busy to notice you’re having a hard time with the kids, hm?” 

“That’s not your fault,” Seongwoo felt ashamed, that Daniel had to blame himself for working hard for them all. He felt guilty at the same time, that Daniel blaming himself was partly his fault. He had kept it to himself when he actually could tell Daniel and share the problems. 

“I should have realized something bothering you when you were uncharacteristically quiet at times. The project with Samsung got me so worked up that I forget to be a good husband for you and dad for the kids. You have to take care of everything, I’m sorry.”

Seongwoo sighed again and he stepped forward to wrap Daniel in his arms. 

“You’re so good at handling me when I’m angry, you know that?”

Daniel chuckled against Seongwoo’s stomach, where he pressed his face close and then he snaked his arms around Seongwoo’s waist, tightening the hug.

“I wasn’t manipulating your feeling when I said that though. I meant it.”

“Yeah, sure.” Seongwoo snorted, but of course he knew there was no ill-intention even if Daniel did manipulate his anger like this. 

“But really, you could have told me if something worries you. We’re in this together. The kids are ours.”

“I’m sorry,” Seongwoo apologized as he caressed Daniel’s hair, pouring all the love he had for the man. 

“It’s okay. But you know, our Woojin is big enough to break curfew once in a while, don’t you think? He’s seventeen and he might have someone he liked?”

Seongwoo groaned, “That’s exactly why he has to follow the rules. I don’t like the idea he walks around the town with someone he likes at night? I mean, they could have hung out here, in a safe place?”

Daniel laughed at that, “Are you hearing yourself? We barely kept our hands off each other when we were dating,” Seongwoo gasped and Daniel hurriedly elaborated, “I wasn’t saying that Woojin would do such things, at least now, but there’s possibility for that and I’d be damn if I had to hang out with you with your parent around?”

“He could bring his—friend—to his room though?”

“With Daehwi doing his homework in the same room? I don’t think so.”

When Seongwoo didn’t say anything else, Daniel continued, “Let’s hear out his reasons when he gets home, alright? Or else he might run from us and we don’t want that.”

Seongwoo nodded, leaning in to kiss Daniel. 

* * * 

When Woojin finally got back home and Seongwoo was ready to interrogate the kid, he was taken aback when his eldest son gave him a white envelope. 

“It’s your… wedding anniversary soon, right?” Woojin started. 

Seongwoo exchanged look with Daniel, and both of them seemed to have forgotten about it. It was indeed their wedding anniversary in a week. 

“There’s three days and two nights trip voucher to a famous hot spring in Japan, there,” he pointed out at the envelope, “You-you can adjust the date, find a suitable date for the both of you.”

“How could you afford this?” Seongwoo asked. He didn’t really need Woojin to explain where he got all the money to prepare all of this for them. 

The answer was crystal clear.

Woojin scratched the back of his nape sheepishly, “I’m sorry for causing trouble. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“And I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, because Woojin-hyung worked so hard for this and I don’t want to ruin his effort,” Daehwi’s voice was shaking.

“You know that your safety is our priority and we could afford this much by ourselves, right?” Daniel barged in. 

“You could, but you wouldn’t. I know you both are busy, and hardly have time for each other. With me going to college soon and Daehwi entering high school. So we thought… this would be an appropriate thank you gift from us, me and Daehwi. For being our family.”

“Are kids nowadays this sappy??” Seongwoo whispered, because the tears had been threatening to fall anytime soon. He looked up and saw a big smile on Daniel’s face. 

“Whoa,” Daniel snatched the envelope from Seongwoo’s hands and inspecting the voucher himself. He was genuinely happy and making weird noises whenever he found something interesting in the pamphlet, as always, just like a happy puppy he was. 

He ruffled both of his kids’ hair, showing his affection and gratitude. 

Daniel’s tone turned serious though, “We appreciate it, but don’t make your Dad worried like this again, yeah?” 

The kids nodded, “We promise, Dad!”

“Good.”

* * *

“Don’t forget to eat properly, three times a day.”

“Ok Dad!”

“Don’t forget to be home before nine, ok?”

“We know, Dad!”

“Don’t cause trouble to Uncle Jisung, got it?”

“Oh Gosh! We’ll be fine and you guys have fun! Just go already!” Jisung shooed them off and earned laughter from Daniel and the kids. 

“They’ll be fine, come on,” Daniel placed his arms on Seongwoo’s shoulders. “Jisung-hyung, thanks!”

“Anytime, just don’t forget to bring cute sushi magnets for me, ok?”

“That’s kinda cheap but yeah, whatever you want, hyung.” Seongwoo laughed. He hugged the kids for the last time before bidding his goodbye and entered the gate for international flight, walking side by side with Daniel. 

“They’re such good kids,” Daniel said.

“They used to be little devils though. Remember when Woojin tried to cut Daehwi’s hair when he was eight? Or when Daehwi poured his milk all over the floor? I was wondering what I just got myself into at that time.”

Daniel laughed along with him, as they proceeding with all the troublesome procedures of the security inspection. 

“Oh, also, remind me to start the plan for adding a bedroom for Daehwi. I do think it’s necessary to split their rooms now. Now that this Park Jihoon kid’s name was mentioned.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Park Jihoon kid.” Seongwoo didn’t sound so pleased with the thought of his kid actually having a crush on his classmate (from Daehwi’s testimony, who kept asking for his own room because Woojin-hyung kept talking on the phone until late at night). Seongwoo didn’t feel like talking about someone else’s kid so he kept on talking about his own kids’ antics. “And remember when Woojin used to do belly dance with your sunglasses on?” 

And then Seongwoo couldn’t stop talking about embarrassing childhood memories of their two sons. Daniel listened to him rambling about it the whole trip to Japan but he didn’t mind and he would laugh a lot, along with Seongwoo. 

Until they were all alone in the hotel room and Daniel started to call Seongwoo “hyung”, just to remind the older that right now, he wanted to be the one and only person occupying Seongwoo’s mind. 

It’s their wedding anniversary after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading until the end! Kudos and comments and any thoughts are appreciated.  
> Your support always motivates me (even in other stories). Thank you so much!! <3


End file.
